


Working (harder) from home

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Subin senang.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Working (harder) from home

Subin senang.

Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dan loncat-loncat dengan satu kaki setelah Seungsik bilang kalau selama dua minggu ke depan Kelompok Bermainnya libur.

Teriakan “ibul! Ibul!” terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Maklum, ini baru beberapa bulan setelah dia mulai sekolah, dia belum terbiasa dan belum terlalu menikmati suasana di Kelompok Bermain. Kalau kata Subin, “’nak di ‘mah sama Papa. Capek mainan di s’kolah.” Padahal, di rumah dia begitu enerjik dan hampir semua jenis furniture yang ada di rumah sudah pernah dipanjat.

(Pernah sekali dia naik ke lemari kecil lewat meja terus nangis karena nggak bisa turun sendiri. Diturunin sih, sama Seungwoo, tapi diketawain. Subin nangis lagi).

_Tadi pagi Subin senang sekali._

Ini setelah dia tahu kalau Seungwoo dan Seungsik ternyata juga nggak berangkat ke kantor. Setelah sarapan dia menghindar dari bujukan Seungsik untuk mandi, dan langsung lari ke kamar mengumpulkan buku cerita untuk dibacakan Seungsik dan Lego untuk dimainkan bareng Seungwoo. Akhirnya Seungsik menyerah membujuk si kecil karena sebentar lagi ia harus mengajar online.

**Itu tadi pagi.**

Sekarang Subin kecil ngambek karena ternyata kedua Papanya sibuk. Bibirnya cemberut, pipinya menggembung, dan kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk dinding pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, bergantian menatap kedua Papanya yang duduk berseberangan ruangan.

Seungwoo duduk lesehan di ruang tamu, laptop di meja rendah di hadapannya, kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, menatap serius ke layar laptop sambil sesekali menanggapi orang-orang di layar. Sesekali terlihat ia mengetikkan beberapa hal dengan cepat di keyboard laptopnya.

Seungsik duduk di sofa ruang tengah, di tangannya ada ponsel dan sedari tadi ia sibuk mengetik di sana, kadang keningnya mengernyit bingung. Di depannya berserakan buku-buku, satu buku catatan, dan segelas teh yang sudah dingin karena lupa diminum dari tadi.

 _Subin ngambek_ , karena dua Papanya di rumah tapi dia dicuekin. Subin merasa kedua Papanya curang, soalnya mereka sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing padahal Subin cuma dikasih jatah dua jam mainan gadget dalam sehari setelah sarapan, yang sayangnya tadi pagi sudah dipakai buat nonton ChuChuTV setelah bangun tidur karena bangunnya kepagian.

Subin ngambek _dan_ bosan. Saking bosannya ia mulai merosot dan tidur telentang di lantai, kemudian berguling ke kanan mendekati Seungsik. Seungsik sama sekali nggak ngeh Subin berguling di dekatnya, sebal, Subin kembali berguling ke kiri ke arah Seungwoo.

Seungwoo merasakan ada kepala menyentuh kakinya jadi diusapnya kepala Subin perlahan sambil masih berkonsentrasi dengan layar laptopnya. Ternyata capek juga berguling dua kali di ruang tengah dan ruang tamu, dingin pula. Jadi Subin bangun dan memutuskan untuk main yang lain.

Main pura-pura jadi petualang yang sedang menyelamatkan diri dari kepungan buaya-buaya kelaparan.

Subin pura-pura terbang, loncat dari sofa ke sofa, dari meja ke meja, sambil kadang-kadang melakukan roll depan dan tangannya membentuk gesture seperti memegang senapan, berbisik “buaya, angkat tangan!” karena sebenarnya ia juga tahu Seungwoo di depan laptop artinya Seungwoo sedang bekerja dan Papanya itu jangan diganggu.

Tubuh mungilnya yang masih memakai piyama Pororo itu memantul-mantul ringan di atas beanbag yang empuk di belakang tubuh Seungwoo. Yang, tentu saja, mendistraksi orang-orang yang sekarang sedang melakukan conference call dengan Seungwoo.

Baru setelah salah seorang peserta concall tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo dan justru bergidik karena ngeri takut Subin jatuh, akhirnya Seungwoo sadar kalau Subin yang membuat mereka terdistraksi. Dengan sigap diraihnya Subin dalam pelukan dan didudukkan ke pangkuannya, dikecupnya rambut yang bau agak apek karena sudah tiga hari belum keramas itu.

“Ayo, fokus lagi,” kata Seungwoo tegas menegur rekan-rekan kerjanya itu. Subin menengadahkan kepala, agak kaget melihat Seungwoo setegas itu, “ih Papa galak,” celetuknya, tentu saja membuat yang menyaksikan mereka berdua di layar laptop tertawa dan Seungwoo tersipu malu, lupa kalau Subin tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

“Adek namanya siapa?” tanya Johnny, salah satu kolega Seungwoo.

Subin terdiam, malu, tubuh kecilnya sedikit merosot di pangkuan Seungwoo.

“Adek namanya siapa, Sayang?” tanya Seungwoo lembut, lengan yang mengelilingi tubuh Subin mengusap sisi tubuhnya, menenangkan.

“Ttubin,” jawabnya malu-malu, memancing kolektif “Awww” dari rekan-rekan Seungwoo.

Setelah itu Seungwoo lanjut bekerja. Subin, kembali bosan, duduk sambil memantul-mantulkan diri di pangkuan Seungwoo. Hingga akhirnya, satu pantulan terlalu tinggi dan kepalanya sukses membentur dagu Seungwoo.

Tangisan Subin kencang karena kaget dan Seungsik tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka berdua, mengambil Subin dari Seungwoo yang langsung berdiri dan membelai kepala Subin sambil Subin ia ayunkan pelan dalam gendongannya.

Seungwoo duduk kembali sambil mengusap dagunya yang ngilu dan mendapati semua mata yang ada di layar laptopnya memandang ke arah Seungsik yang sekarang sedang menciumi kepala Subin sambil menenangkannya.

“... Itu siapa, Pak? Adek ya? Atau keponakan?” tanya Kim Jonghyun. “Dia sudah punya pacar belum, Pak? Cakep banget suer kayak malaikat,” sambung Im Nayeon.

“Astaga itu suami saya,” sergah Seungwoo, agak kesal karena lelakinya dilirik orang lain, kedua tangannya terangkat karena frustasi, tapi tak sengaja membuat laptopnya terjungkal dan menutup.

Conference call pun terputus.


End file.
